the train
by like ur dying
Summary: katniss and peeta are on the train back to district 12 and katniss begins to develope feelings for peeta!
1. Chapter 1

Im laying in my bed on the train and the on thing I can think about is Peeta's warm embrace. It feels like we are a million miles apart. When his compartment is right next to mine. Now im just staring at the ceiling like it is going to move . Im stilling think about Peeta and how I explained it. I begin to fall asleep and while im dream fatal memories pop in to my dreams. I see Clove pinning me down figuring out how to kill me. Then I see when I had to clean Peeta off from mud, roots, and other things. Then I see when me and him were in the cave. Oh I wish I could repeat that over and over again.

I hear a slight knock . I don't hesitate to say "Come in.'' The door opens slowly but I see a strand of hair poking out as they open the door then I see the waveness of the strand of hair and I dart for the door. I immediately realized its Peeta. I stop in front of him and he gives me a hug. "Peeta!" I yell " I missed you!"

He gives me a weird look like im crazy, but im not. I just reallyed missed him. I grab his hand and bring him towards my bed with a big smile on my face.

"We need to talk." I say

Its funny because im the only one talking and it makes me feel nervous. He lets go of my hand and now im afraid scared even.

"Hey." he says

" Peeta… uh ….. Sor."

" sssshhh, don't say a word."

He begins to move towards me and now I feel his presence and it make me feel warm and bubbly inside. I feel his lips touching mine and I don't decline because I love him. My heart begins to race and im grabbing the back of the neck pulling him towards me. He gives me a smile like this is what he has been waiting for. For once I actually moves towards him .The train stops and Effie comes in and says we are here. We get dressed and walk out to find.


	2. Chapter 2

As we get off the train we are surrounded by District 12's people cheering for us. Shouting our names because it been at least 34 years since District 12 has got a victor ,but now they have two. I see pictures of me and Peeta hanging above buildings, flower decorations hang from building to building. I have never seen District 12 look so beautiful in my lifetime. As we step off the stage we are accompanied by The Peacekeepers. As they lead us to the Justice Building we are greeted by unfamiliar faces. Once we get to the Justice Building we are only aloud to see our family in a closed off room. The room is dark and cold it looks like the same room I had to wait in before I left for the Hunger Games. In the corner of the room I see a figure of a man just standing there leaning up against the wall. "Hey." Is this man talking to me? I look at him with a strange face. The voice sounds familiar. Its not one of the Capitols people. "Catnip!" I hear and only one person calls me that! "Gale!" He walks out of the dark. He looks like a man, he has coal dust on his face so probably he works in the mines since last time I saw him. He gives me a strange look. Like he is upset with me. There is no reason all I did was kiss Peeta and play the with the romance, but why should that bother Gale . I mean were just friends or are we? By the time I get the word 'hello' The Peacekeeper comes in a leads Gale out of the room. I hear a squeal and some laughter. I turn around to find Prim and My Mother standing behind me. They both jump on me like a pack of dogs. We get to talking about the events that happened while I was gone. Nothing much just the baker having an annual sale. Here in Seam when something goes on sale its like a holiday. Next thing I know we are getting escorted out of The Justice Building. We step out in the cold ,wet outside. Prim and My Mother to my right and I see Peeta and his family to my left being escorted by another branch of Peacekeepers. I think we are heading towards the Victors Village because I see 12 very fine houses. The Peacekeepers take Peeta and his family to the first house. We walk maybe a few yards till I see this beautiful house. The Peacekeepers lead us in that direction. Prim looking like a mature adult standing tall next my mother. With a worried look on her face like something bad is about to happen? I scared I have really never been outside of Seam except to go to the woods or The Hob. We get to the steps of the house I just saw." Your house." Are you talking to me. I just stand there but my mother and prim are heading up the steps so I might as well follow. Once we all get to the door we are excited to see what is inside. We crack the door slightly but then Prim just burst open the door which is fine. I guess. There is a kitchen to my right . Comeplety stocked with food its like an all you can eat buffet.


End file.
